Signos
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Kenma podría decir que lo que más valora de su relación con Keiji son los silencios. La capacidad que tienen de entenderse sin siquiera decirse una palabra en concreto. / AkaKen. Oneshot.


_Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

**Signos**

capítulo único

_by **N**oe **S**weetway_

…

* * *

Algún tiempo atrás, Kenma se hubiera mostrado totalmente reacio a ese tipo de comportamientos algo (muy) _imprudentes_, a su parecer. Pero ahí está, con el nerviosismo y la adrenalina a flor de piel.

Quizá es el tiempo que llevan juntos —un año y pico— el responsable, en gran parte, de ese cambio radical en su vida, o quizá es que todo le parece bien solo porque se trata de él. De Akaashi.

—Entra.

Kenma podría decir que lo que más valora de su relación con Keiji son los _silencios_. La tranquilidad de estos, la naturalidad con la que los disfrutan entre los dos. Es decir, con él, nunca resulta incómodo el no mediar palabra durante un buen rato. Y es que, en algunas ocasiones, estas ni siquiera son necesarias, a decir verdad.

A veces, es solo una mirada. Otras veces, un simple gesto. Otras, únicamente un contacto suave, de piel a piel. Y con eso basta.

Pueden _entenderse_ incluso sin decirse nada concreto.

—Ellos… —pronuncia, en un susurro apenas audible.

—Están durmiendo —murmura Akaashi, inmediatamente.

A Kozume la duda no le dura mucho después de oírlo, nunca lo hace. De alguna manera, siempre termina accediendo. O _proponiendo _por sí mismo, como acaba de hacerlo, aunque esto más raramente.

Y es que esta vez ha sido inevitable. Al fin han conseguido estar juntos otra vez, después de casi dos semanas de no haberse visto por estar ocupados con asuntos de la universidad, el trabajo, clubes de voleibol y cosas como esas. Kenma nunca ha sido de necesitar compañía desesperadamente —todo lo contrario, de hecho—, pero esta vez sí le había sorprendido enormemente caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Apenas surgió el reencuentro y ellos se habían fundido en un justo y necesario abrazo, en medio de la estación. Las cargadas de Kuroo y Bokuto, a un costado, no se hicieron esperar. _Quién iba a pensar que nuestros hijos iban a ser así de melosos entre ellos, ¿eh?_, había dicho con voz cantarina y pícara Tetsurou. Koutarou lo siguió enseguida con otro comentario picante.

Kenma había querido ignorarlos, pero no lo logró. Los colores se le subieron al rostro tan pronto como los oyó. Además, no lo podía creer, pero _de verdad_ sentía como un cosquilleo en el estómago al abrazarlo (Kuroo, tan ridículo como siempre, hubiera dicho _«mariposas, Kenma, mariposas en el estómago»_) y que ese simple recorrido disimulado de las manos de Akaashi hacia su espalda baja, acompañado de un _«__te he echado de menos__»_ bajito contra su oído, había hecho que dicha sensación de cosquilleo casi bajara considerablemente. Menos mal que no llegó hasta su pelvis, o hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

_Yo igual. _Se había ahorrado la respuesta verbal, pero Keiji le sonrió al separarse, dándole a entender que_ lo sabía_.

Siempre lo sabe, después de todo.

Akaashi renta un piso con Bokuto desde hace unos años, desde que acabó la preparatoria, más bien; así que ha sido Kuroo quien tuvo la idea de recoger a Kenma de su clase matutina del sábado en la universidad y de llevarlo consigo hasta el apartamento de los dos primeros, a modo de poder pasar la tarde los cuatro juntos, como cuando los mayores todavía cursaban el último año en Nekoma y Fukurodani, respectivamente, y se habían acostumbrado a salir de vez en cuando.

La actividad del día había consistido en un almorzar como los dioses una deliciosa barbacoa, tomar un pequeño descanso, recorrer un poco la ciudad en auto y detenerse en un club donde habían podido beber un poco y jugar voleibol toda la tarde.

Al final, habían vuelto al apartamento, sucios y sudados de pies a cabeza, apestando a alcohol y con tremendas ganas de jugar videojuegos (al menos, Bokuto y Kuroo). Kenma no había llevado ropa de repuesto, pues había pensado que volverían a sus hogares entrada la noche (qué iluso), pero Kuroo se veía demasiado emocionado con ganarle la partida a Bokuto como para querer volver pronto, así que, a pesar de que siempre ha odiado sentirse mugriento, decidió aguantar las inmensas ganas de ir a casa a darse un baño y simplemente se dedicó a jugar también.

Habían cenado pizza y un par de cervezas más (en especial los dos mayores, una vez más) y después de eso, siguieron jugando hasta el hartazgo. Tal vez, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. (Kozume no puede decirlo con precisión, porque no ha tenido tiempo de mirar la hora).

De un momento a otro, Akaashi había desaparecido, y Kenma terminó descubriendo que había ido a ducharse cuando, minutos después, lo vio retornar a la sala con el pijama puesto y unas gotitas cayendo de su pelo.

La imagen le hizo latir el corazón a gran velocidad, ciertamente. Y supone que su mirada lo había delatado porque, entonces, su novio se acercó a él —sin aparentes segundas intenciones— y le dijo en un murmullo manso _«__puedo prestarte un cambio de ropa__»_.

Como siempre, había podido leerlo sin necesidad de palabras, y Kozume se moría por aceptar, pero temía que Kuroo y Bokuto lo vieran y terminaran molestándolo escandalosamente, como de costumbre, por verlo con la ropa de su novio. Ya una vez los fastidiaron toda la tarde por ser _cursis en extremo_, lo cual Kenma había negado a muerte (porque no era cierto, _o eso creía_) y entonces Koutarou lo ratificó, delatando a Akaashi y repitiendo sus palabras cuando —según él— había dicho en una borrachera que Kenma era _su punto débil_.

Kenma casi colapsó aquella vez y Akaashi solo había suspirado cansinamente, para regañar a Bokuto con voz la neutra de siempre. Sin embargo, en ningún momento negó haberlo dicho.

Y _eso_. Honestamente, le pasa igual a Kenma. Akaashi es cuidadoso con él, amable, tierno hasta la médula, y siempre que lo ve dudar, entrelaza sus dedos con los propios, para darle seguridad. Puede que sea su punto débil también.

En fin, en un principio, no había querido darles de qué hablar a sus amigos, a sabiendas de cómo eran estos. Pero después de pensárselo bien, no es como si le importa mucho ya.

Porque _ahora_, está en _semejante_ situación: de pie, frente a la puerta del baño, temblando casi de excitación, y Akaashi tras él, a milímetros de su cuerpo, sujetándolo de las caderas con cautela y hablándole al oído.

—Puedo prepararte el baño.

Y le arden las mejillas, le martilla el pecho, le falta el aire. Inspira profundamente, tratando de contenerse todavía un poco.

—No es necesario. Puedo solo.

Pero lo cierto es que _lo que quiere_ es otra cosa además del simple baño. _Lo que está pensando hacer _es algo que, un año atrás, ni siquiera remotamente se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Y Akaashi lo ha entendido. Ha comprendido sus ganas y-

—¿Seguro?

_«Están durmiendo»._

Por lo visto, piensa correspondérselas. _Esas ganas_.

Así que Kozume ladea el rostro, para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Dirige la mirada a sus amigos, que yacen en la alfombra de la sala contigua a ellos, frente a una televisión aún encendida, alcoholizados y, aparentemente, ya sumidos en un sueño profundo.

Keiji aprovecha que él ha girado el rostro, para robarle un beso y pegarse más a su cuerpo. Lo rodea completamente desde atrás y, bueno, Kenma ya no puede con tanto.

Abre los ojos, trata de girar sobre su propio eje, para verlo directamente a los ojos. Keiji afloja el abrazo y deja que lo enfrente. Y _qué mirada profunda_. Lo entiende completamente, entiende su _señal_.

Es un «sí, por favor».

—Entremos —vuelve a decir, antes de separarse solo un poco y posar una mano en su pecho, para empujarlo suavemente hacia el interior del cuarto de baño.

Kenma siente que se marea un poco. También imagina que el otro puede sentir perfectamente los latidos desbocados de su corazón, por encima de esa sucia camiseta (que sabe que, en cuestión de minutos, va a terminar hecha un ovillo, en algún rincón del tocador).

Chocan contra el lavabo y echan unos cuantos productos y otras tantas cosas al suelo, de paso. Se ríen de su suerte _y qué bello es reír así_. El estruendo resuena por todo el apartamento así que suponen que, seguramente, el dúo de tontos a quienes tienen como excapitanes, van a poder hacerse una idea de lo que va a suceder, y muy pronto.

Pero ya no les importa el ser «indiscretos» en ese preciso instante. Para nada.

Así, entre risas suavecitas, besos voraces, miradas llenas de ternura, caricias subidas de tono, quejas por el sudor y la suciedad, jadeos, gemidos y algún que otro choque torpe más en medio de tanto placer, Kenma decide que _menos mal_ que ha decidido aprovechar ese momento para ducharse junto a él. Porque no hubiera habido otro mejor.

Y Akaashi, una vez más, lo entiende y le da la razón sin la necesidad de decírselo con palabras.

.

.

.

**—Fin—**

* * *

**Nota:**

_Quedé un tanto disconforme porque en las OVAs salidas recientemente me recortaron unas cuantas escenitas, algunas de ellas eran entre estos dos bebés. Justo en la OTP :'c_

_Digamos que fue para desquitarme que escribí esta cursilería (?)._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
